Kanamara Matsuri
by Matryoshkah
Summary: One-short. Pareja: Taito y Maika. Sólo hacía unos meses que Maika había llegado a Japón desde España, por lo que desconocía muchas de las festividades, entre ellas se encontraba el Kanamara Matsuri. ¿Qué demonios es el Kanamara Matsuri? ¿Y por qué hay una estatua de una pija en medio de la calle? Lamentablemente la persona más inestable era el acompañante de la curiosa española.


**N/A: Primero que nada debo aclarar que éste es mi primer fic de Vocaloid (que nervios X3)**

**¿Por qué demonios Taito y Maika? Simple: Me fascina el Taito psicótico, y me fascina la voz de Maika, así que ¿Por qué no hacer un one-short de esta parejita crack? **

**Sean tolerantes por favor…**

* * *

Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

Kanamara Matsuri

Taito y Maika caminaban juntos en el bulevar casi vacío. Ambos se dirigían al festival Kanamara Matsuri. Dicho festival se podía ver al final de la colina repleto de gente, donde se hallaba un templo.

Maika estaba ansiosa por llegar a la celebración. Sólo hacía unos meses que había llegado a Japón desde España, por lo que desconocía muchas de las festividades de la región, entre ellas se encontraba el festival Kanamara Matsuri. ¿Qué demonios es el Kanamara Matsuri? Indagó.

—¿Es grandioso? —preguntó Maika afanosa, esbozando una sonrisa increíble. A todo hombre que la veía se le caía la baba por la impresión. Ella irradiaba luz propia con su presencia.

Por el contrario, el chico alto de cabello morado que caminaba a su lado, miraba hacia el frente con ojos cansados, con gesto fastidiado y con las manos adentro de sus bolcillos. Su expresión reflejaba lo infeliz que estaba en esa ocasión, sin contar que las múltiples heridas que tenía en sus brazos y dedos cubiertos por vendajes a punto de caerse lo hacían lucir aún más miserable. Taito Shion era el perfecto ejemplo de la desdicha humana.

En cambio Maika parecía una farola ambulante cual trasmitía amabilidad sólo con su presencia.

—¡Dime, dime ~! —Exclamó la española dando pequeños saltitos con emoción—. ¡Estoy súper ansiosa!

Taito la miró de reojo con la mejor mirada psicópata de su repertorio de miradas psicópatas, y luego suspiró devolviendo su mirada al frente. Taito quería sacar el picahielos que tenía en el bolcillo y asesinarla ahí mismo. No es que odiara a Maika, pues desde que la chica había llegado a Japón él se había encargado de enseñarle las costumbres más relevantes de su cultura, el problema era que Maika hacía mucho ruido, Maika era sinónimo de 'maldito-ruido-molestamente-jodido', y Taito detestaba con cada célula de su organismo ese ruido. Maika no le molestaba, lo que le molestaba era el ruido que ella emitía por su boca. Maika era del tipo de persona que no podía permanecer más de un minuto en silencio. Era demasiada bipolar.

—Le pregunté a Kaito-nii que de qué se trataba el Kanamara Matsuri, pero no me supo responder —comentó la española, para variar. El pelimorado rodó los ojos—. ¿Sabes de qué hostias trata? —preguntó la chica mirándolo.

Taito la ignoró de tal manera que Maika sintió un frío a través de todo su cuerpo. Alzó una ceja y curvó sus labios. Hablar con Taito era igual de informativo que hablar con una pared.

—Sólo sé que es una celebración muy importante y que muchos turistas vienen desde muy lejos para asistir al festival —siguió comentando Maika para romper el silencio incomodo—. Llevo poco tiempo en Japón y aun no sé todas las festividades, así que…

Taito la siguió ignorando monumentalmente. Maika lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Vuestra cultura es muy extensa —indicó cruzándose de brazos—, vosotros tenéis muchos dioses…

—Urusee. —ordenó Taito por primera vez en todo el trayecto.

—¡Taito-kun~ Sólo dime~! ¿Nee? —instó Maika esbozando una sonrisa de gatito. Taito estaba a punto de sacar el picahielos de su bolcillo y cometer una locura en plena vía pública de no ser por la manera tan 'kawaii' en como acababa de sonreír. Por el contrario, Taito se sonrojó levemente y se limitó a desviar la mirada. Maika lo miró extrañada.

—Cuando llegues al festival, sabrás de que se trata. —dijo Taito con su estoicismo glacial.

Como protesta Maika infló sus cachetes haciendo un puchero demasiado 'kawaii' para ser real. Un tic nervioso se disparó en la ceja del pelimorado al verla. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no hacerle algo malo a la adorable Maika, que por alguna razón, hacía sacarlo completamente de quicio. A Taito las cosas adorables le daban ganas de destruirlas con su picahielos.

Momentos interminables después, ambos Vocaloid llegaron al festival.

Maika estaba completamente excitada. A su vez Taito hacía como si no la conocía.

—¡Wow! Hay mucha gente aquí, eh… —comentó impresionada, con una sonrisa de fantasía. Todo era hermoso hasta que Maika observó en medio de la calle una estructura de hierro que tenía una forma muy curiosa—. ¿Qué es eso que parece una pija? —preguntó a Taito llevándose un dedo a la boca como una chiquilla.

—Mataku… —Taito giró los ojos con disgusto—. ¿No sabes cuándo rayos callarte? —Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. Maika frunció el ceño y se dignó a perseguirlo.

—Oye, pero me vas a decir que no parece una pija…

—Lo es. —indicó con neutralidad, dejando a la española completamente confundida.

—¿Es una pija? —preguntó para cerciorar sus sospechas. Taito se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Maika chocara con su espalda.

—¿Acaso eres sorda? —Preguntó el pelimorado mirándola psicópatamente—. Te estoy diciendo que lo es.

—¿Y qué coño hacen con una pija de esa magnitud en medio de la calle? —preguntó Maika escandalizada.

Taito masajeó su cabeza e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, ignorarla. La _jodida_ española sin duda no sabía cuándo callarse. De no ser porque era mujer y además le parecía extremadamente sexy, ya se hubiese desecho de Maika hace mucho.

—Oye no me ignores, baka… —demandó Maika empezando a enojarse por la aptitud de su acompañante—. ¿Crees que para mí es agradable hablar con un tío de cabello morado y con parche tapándole media cara? No es normal tener el cabello morado sabes, no es agradable, es molesto… es una piña entre las nalgas hablar contigo. —espetó. Sin embargo Taito hizo como si no la estuviese escuchado. Entonces Maika decidió tomar medidas drásticas—. Si no me respondéis pues le preguntaré a alguien más.

La peliblanca se montó en una mesa y agarró un micrófono de quien sabe dónde. A Taito por poco le da uno de sus ataques psicóticos espontáneos.

—¡OIGAN! ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO HAY UNA ESTATUA DE UNA POLLA GIGANTE EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE?! —gritó Maika atrayendo todas las miradas.

Fuera de sus quicios, Taito la agarró por las piernas y se la llevó en sus hombros hacia una zona más solitaria, lúgubre y apartada del festival.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió Maika.

Taito la soltó en el suelo como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo, y sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza se montó encima de la española y clavó su picahielos en la tierra, muy cerca de su cuello. Más sin embargo ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¡¿Ahora qué te pasa?! ¡Crees que me vas a intimidar con ese picahielos de mierda, ¿Eh?! —encaró la española.

Taito la miró fijamente por unos silenciosos segundos. Mirar a Taito era como mirar a Sadako pero en versión masculina.

—¿Si te explico el motivo del festival… —habló roncamente—… te callarás la boca?

—Vale. —asintió.

Taito suspiró derrotado y se levantó de encima de la española.

—El motivo del festival es para rendir homenaje al pene. —dijo.

Maika lo miró con mucha curiosidad durante unos segundos esperando que prosiguiera con la explicación, pero Taito permaneció callado.

—¿Ya? —preguntó exaltada—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Pero dónde quedó el pudor de ésta gente?

—La leyenda dice que existía un demonio con dientes afilados que habitaba la vagina de una chica —prosiguió el de cabellos morados—. Asimismo la chica se acostó con unos hombres y el demonio los castró, entonces un herrero forjó un pene de metal para romper los dientes del demonio. Por eso en el festival veneran a un pene de metal.

Maika quedó impactada. La imaginación de los japoneses era muy amplia.

—Que decepción —expreso, entristeciendo sus facciones—. No voy a ir a adorar una polla de hierro gigante. —indicó haciendo un puchero.

—Dijiste que te callarías.

—¡He esperado este puñetero festival desde la semana pasada! —gritó enojada, señalándolo—. ¡Así que no me digáis que me calle porquhm…! —Maika no pudo seguir hablando ya que Taito le tapó la boca abruptamente y se colocó encima de ella, nuevamente.

—Urusee. —le dijo al oído con una voz peligrosamente baja. Maika asintió logrando que el pelimorado quitara lentamente la mano de su boca. De repente Taito la tomó con fuerzas por las muñecas y le llevó las manos por encima de la cabeza. La española lo miró con cierto temor.

—¿Me vas a hacer daño? —preguntó levemente nerviosa. Taito sonrió y se acercó a su rostro, provocándole un sonrojo.

—¿Quieres que te haga daño? —preguntó. Maika sólo desvió su mirada y se encogió de hombros—. Are, are… después dicen que soy yo el masoquista.

—Entonces… —habló Maika con una voz más ronca, mientras lo miraba levemente sonrojada—. ¿Cómo se venera a la polla en éste festival? —preguntó dibujando una sonrisa provocativa. Taito lamió sus propios labios al verla.

—Tienes que complacerla.

—¿Tengo que complacer a la polla de hierro? —bromeó.

—Urusee… —balbuceó el pelimorado antes de empezar a besarla. Maika le correspondió rápidamente al hambriento beso. Su temperatura subió más rápido de lo que imaginaban y en pocos segundos ya estaban sudando. El caliente rozamiento de sus lenguas hizo que sus rostros se sonrojaran al unísono, y no tardaron los gemidos por parte de Maika al sentir las manos de Taito explorar sus pechos.

—Ah… hum… —gemía la española en la boca del pelimorado. En cierto momento ambos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva que quedó en la mejilla ardiente de ella. Taito la lamió hasta llegar a su oído y suspirarle de manera excitante.

—Maika… di mi nombre. —ordenó en un susurro. Maika alzó su ceja.

—¿No querías que me callara pues? —bromeo. Taito la asesinó con la mirada mientras un impetuoso sonrojo se esparcía por su rostro—. Oye no me mires así, sólo estaba bromeando, Taito-kun~…

En realidad el problema no era Maika. En realidad Taito era el bipolar.

Fin.

* * *

**No sé ustedes pero a mí me gustó la mezcla crackera. Taito es tan adorable :3. El tema también me llamó un poco la atención, así que decidí escribir sobre ello X3. No sé qué más escribir así que ya…**

**¡Son bienvenidas las opiniones, tomatazos, etc!**

**¡Sayo!**


End file.
